


are you still there inside my chest?

by blue_flowers



Series: in the heart of it [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: GUG, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_flowers/pseuds/blue_flowers
Summary: After a family fight, most of the batkids flee the manor. Damian sends a text message.
Series: in the heart of it [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966672
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: The GUG Cinematic Universe





	are you still there inside my chest?

He was glad Aunt Pam didn't insist on seatbelts, it allowed him to hug Titus as they drove. Jason and Pam were talking in low tones about Father's meltdown, and Damian tried to block them out. He didn't want to think about his Father yelling, about him trying to keep everyone there while also throwing Brad...about throwing Brad out of the family. 

He hid his face in Titus' fur, he didn't want to cry here, didn't want to cry in front of anyone, to show weakness. He had been better at hiding weakness before, before he came to live with Father, back when Mother was the one with all the knowledge, and her rules were his law. Mother....

Digging his phone out of his pocket, he flinched at the notification that Father had left the group chat, and navigated to his text messages.

_Mother I- Father is..._

Fuck! He hadn't meant to send that, Mother wouldn't appreciate the hesitation. 

_Father does not care if I am a blood son._

His hands were shaking so bad, he almost wasn't able to get the next message typed.

_He is...he has thrown a son away for a single mistake. I've- I'm not sure of my place Mother._

Titus whined, trying to turn around in the small space to get at Damian's face. He buried his face again until the phone still in his hand began to vibrate.

_Oh my Heart, you will be where you belong soon, I can come retrieve you tomorrow if you wish._

Damian forced himself to still, he needed a clear mind when dealing with Mother. Did he want to leave so soon? He still had plans to have one last good day with most of his siblings, he hadn't searched for frogs with Cass,hadn't swung around the city with Grayson, hadn't volunteered at a dog shelter with Jason, or taken Jarro, _did Jarro even know what had happened? Was he okay?_ , to a playground for the first time. He- he hadn't watched a movie with B-brad and Duke. The only one he had crossed off his list was Tim, but he probably hated him now, after everything Damian had said. 

Could he expedite them possibly? He didn't want Father to decide to kick him out of the family too, it would be better to leave before that.

_That is...tempting, but I still have not finished closing my life here yet. I don't think it will be as long as I thought though._

Locking his phone, Damian let the voices of Jason and Pam wash over him, and tried to breathe.


End file.
